Solo para ti
by Micolita
Summary: Una converacion que lo cambia todo al final al cabo son amigos o no?. Un poco mamon pero es lo que hay.


SOLO PARA TI 

Esa noche la Sala Común se encontraba vacía, Ron estaba contemplando en su sillón favorito como las brasas se consumían cada vez más, y solo podía estar pensando en alguien. Eso escuchó que se abría el retrato de la Dama Gorda. Era ella… su "amiga", claro ni él se lo creía pero que a todo el mundo se lo decía. La persona que hacia que sus pocos "pensamientos" se centraran en ella, su mundo giraba en su entorno.

Ella lo vio y comenzó a titubear algo dentro de ella se agitando sentía que su pobre corazón muy pronto saldría hecho un cohete lejos de su cuerpo.

Ron que haces aquí…tan solo?- Fue la primera pregunta que se le ocurrió luego de unos minutos de estarse viendo.

Eh…no podía dormir…tengo unos problemillas.

Si quieres me lo puedes contar, para eso somos amigos- que mentira su conciencia se repetía una y otra vez esa palabra. Lo único que ella pensaba era por favor que no sea de Lavander!! No lo soportaría…ojala que no piense en volver. Lo recordaba como si fuera ayer, fue uno de los días más felices su "Amigo" le contó que con Lavander no había resultado su relación ella era muy posesiva.

Es que no sé si te lo podré contar… es muy difícil.

Mejor aún tienes que desahogarte, echa fuera.

Esta bien…pasa que de un tiempo atrás he sentido una atracción por una chica.

Ah era eso- su voz se apagó de pronto- y ella lo sabe?- trato que su voz sonara convincente además era su mejor amigo MEJOR AMIGO y no podía verlo en ese estado.

No ella no sabe nada, me da miedo su reacción…además es como muy abrupto decirle a alguien que me gusta cuando sé que hace muy poco corte con Lavander, creería que la estoy usando como paño de lágrimas.

Es que si no Cruzas el río nunca sabrás lo que esa persona piensa de ti.-así concluyo la conversación de esa noche.

_Eres todo lo que pedía  
Lo que mi alma vacía  
Quería sentir_

_Eres lo que tanto esperaba  
Lo que en sueños buscaba  
Y que en ti descubrí_

_Tú has llegado a encender  
Cada parte de mi alma  
Cada espacio de mi ser _

Ya no tengo corazón  
Ni ojos para nadie  
Solo para ti

Eres el amor de mi vida  
El destino lo sabia  
Y hoy te puso ante mí. 

En la mañana Harry despertó a Ron porque ya estaban muy atrasados, además les tocaba con Snape.

-Ron despierta, FLOJO!!- mientras le tiraba los cojines de su cama.

-que te pasa…no ves que tengo sueño- mientras se tiraba de su cama en dirección al baño.

-No voy a preguntar porque tienes esas ojeras porque ya sé la respuesta…y es Hermione. Cuando le pretendes decir que estas enamorado de ella?

-Hoy después de la cena- Su respuesta sonó segura y confiada.

-Y eso tan repentino que sucedió?

- estuve hablando con Herms…y me dijo que me atreviera a decirlo…solo que ella no sabe que la supuesta chica que me tiene mal es… ella.

-Entonces te deseo lo mejor Y APÚRATE QUE TENGO HAMBRE!!!

Se metió a la ducha y comenzó a recordar su relación con Lavander y que solo había estado con ella por despecho… ese maldito de Krum!! Lo odio. Hermione no es para él. Pero tarde se había dado cuenta, tarde ya que ella salía con él, bueno eso era lo que él creía por eso cuando supo la verdad corto inmediato con Lavander.

_Y cada vez que miro al pasado  
Es que entiendo que a tu lado  
Siempre pertenecí _

Tú has llegado a encender  
Cada parte de mi alma  
Cada espacio de mi ser

Esa noche todos estaban en la Sala Común por lo que le pidió a Hermione si podían hablar…pero a solas. Ella accedió se encaminaron con dirección a una sala vacía cuando la encontraron Ron le pidió que se sentara y que lo escuchara…sin interrumpir si no salían palabras de él pero es que no encontraba las palabras para contarle. Esa tarde estuvo ensayando como se le iba a declarar a Hermione pero ahora no salía ninguna palabra solo emitía unos ruido de los cuales Hermione estaba preocupada.

-Ya pues Ron me tienes preocupada. Dime que querias decirme.

- Es que verás ayer cuando… -la chica asintió- No hagas eso que me pones nervioso.

-Esta bien, continúa.´

- Ayer me di cuenta que debo decirle todo a esa chica de la que te hable… esA chica que me tiene mi mundo patas para arriba…no me puedo concentrar en clases- Hermione solo emitió una risita- esta bien nunca me concentro en clases pero ahora es peor, mi corazón… esta mal cuando no estoy cerca de ella…no me mires asi con esa cara de interrogación… ya no miró a otras chicas y eso es raro

- y Por que me lo dices a mi si se supone que esto deberías decírselo a ella?- Hermione estaba en un punto en donde si Ron seguía hablando ella comenzaría a llorar se encontraba mal. Estaba a punto de salir de la sala cuando Ron la tomo del brazo y esta tenia sus ojos brillosos.

- Porque ella está en esta sala escuchando todo lo que le quiero decir- Hermione puso cara de interrogación

- No me vas a decir que ella esta aquí y que solo me trajiste para sentir apoyo moral!!!- estaba en un punto que era peligroso estar ahí en esa sala.

- si ella esta aquí…y la estoy mirando justo en este momento.- hermione comenzó a llorar.- pero que dije que te pusiste a llorar?

- esto es una broma cierto a caso no sabes que me hace mal estar cerca de ti- Ron no podía dar crédito a lo que sus oídos habían escuchado, o sea que Hermione, Su Hermione, sentía lo mismo que él.

- Herms no estoy bromeando te estoy diciendo la verdad…me gustas me tienes loco, estoy enamorado de ti!!!

En eso Ron la tomo de los hombros y la distancia comenzó a disminuir era lo mas maravilloso que podía estar pasando estaba a escasos centímetros de el amor de su vida. Cuando se acercaron sus labios dándose el beso mas tierno, se sentía en las nubes, ella lo hacia sentir fuera de si.

_Ya no tengo corazón  
Ni ojos para nadie  
Solo para ti _

Solo para ti  
Solo para ti  
Solo para ti

-Hermione, quieres ser mi novia??-después que se separaron porque necesitaban oxigeno- no me mires asi que me derrites con esa mirada- Hermione se mordia los labios.

-Claro Ron es lo que siempre he soñado.- y volvieron a besarse, solo que ahora eran novios.

_Esto es en verdad  
__Lo puedo sentir  
Se que mi lugar  
Es junto a ti… _

Eres todo lo que pedía  
Lo que no conocía  
Y que en ti descubrí 


End file.
